Say You'll Stay
by TravelsToPigfarts117
Summary: Annbelle is a muggle who needs something she can hold on to that won't leave her like her mother did all those years ago. What happens when she meets a certain famous wizard who needs something to hold as well? Not everything has to leave, does it?
1. Old and New FriendsAnd Loonys

A/N: This is my first story and I am glad to get any criticism you want to give me! :D &** I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

I am so excited for Hermione to get home! oh, i've missed her so much. She should be getting home from the Kings Cross in another hour or so? Ugh!  
Well, I suppose i'll have time to unpack a little before she arrives next-door so dad doesn't bite my head off.  
I walked to my bedroom on the second story and started unpacking much to my dismay. I only just got back from school myself! Why should I be expected to unpack already?  
I wanted to see my bestfriend for crying out loud!

Oh, um, sorry? I expect you're wondering who is ranting on like a looney in a looneybin at the moment? Right, well, that names Annabelle Leigh Davis. I suppose I am a bit looney, but i don't mind all that much. Anyways, I live in London, England and i'm nearly sixeen years old, birthday is the thirty-first of July. I'm 5`1, yes i know i'm short no neeed to remind me like everyone else. I have long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes that I inherited from my mother, whom I haven't seen since i was five. People say I look exactly like her, but I really couldn't care less. She left me and i could really care less about the women, but that`s story is for another time.

I just came back from The Bradley School of Preforming Arts. I sing and dance, but I want to do more with my singing than anything else. I've been going there since i was eleven, around the time Hermionie started going to Hogwarts.  
Yes, I am a muggle who knows about Hogwarts and the Wizarding World. Big deal.  
It doesn't make me think differently of her, she is my bestfriend after all, who should be arriving any moment now.

Lost in my thoughts i realized i unpacked everything and it didn't even take me all day! Dad would be proud, I smiled to myself. I was never an organized person. My stepmother Emily, I consider her to me my real mother really, always tried to help me with my organization, but never quite suceeded. Awh, poor thing. She is the sweetest though and I had missed her dearly.

"Belle!" I heard Dad call from downstairs breaking my thoughts.

"Yes, daddy?" I asked back.

"The Grangers just pulled into their driveway!" I could hear the smile in his voice. He knew how much i missed her! I ran out of my room, down the stairs, and through the door as fast as i could. When i got to their house Hermionie was already out of the car.

"HERMOINE!" I yelled to her. She spun around and yelled, "ANNABELLE!"

We ran to each other and we almost fell over from hitting each other so hard. We hugged and laughed as we were trying to keep our balance. After a few seconds she pulled away and smiled.

"Gosh, you have no idea how much i missed you!" She said, smiling.

"Hermione, you have no idea!" I told her returning the smile, "I have loads upon loads to tell you!"

"I can't wait to hear about it, but first..." She trailed off.

I gave her a questioning look, but all she did was give me a wide smile in return.

"Come on Annabelle, I want you to meet some of my friends from school," she told me as she was pulling me to her house, "They're staying with me for the summer."

As I looked away from her in search of her friends my breath caught as I gazed into the most stunning emerald green eyes I have ever seen.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please Review! :D


	2. What The Bloody Hell Is That Rubbish?

A/N: A big thank you go out to 8thweasleykid and bzyku92 for your reviews. They mean alot to me (: or and i know my grammer is an issue at the moment, but I just got a new laptop that doesn't have microsoft word on it yet so i'm stuck using Notepad and i'm trying my best to correct even thing myself so please bare with me! So with that said please enjoy the second chapter! :D

**I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Most stunning emerald green eyes i have ever seen? What the bloody hell is that rubbish? That doesnt not sound like me in the least bit. Honestly, I should really go to the looneybin for this for...for..well I don't bloody well know what for, but this is simply ridiculous! I cannot not tolerate myself to be another one of those love sick girls at school! They drive me mental.

I felt someone on my left side nudge me, making me break my inner rant as well as my content of the-emerald-green-eye-having stranger. I looked over to see Hermione looking at me , wonderful I thought. She noticed me staring at one of her best mates at school. She gave me another look that said "say-something-before-they-think-you're-completely-mental," Ah, yes i know that look very well. I looked over making sure not to look at those captivating eyes and saw two boys. One had red hair, blue eyes, and was a good few inches taller than the other. The one with the eyes had jet black hair, glasses with-well you already know what kind of eyes-behind them, and a scar in the shape of a lightening bolt on his forehead. I knew I looked completely stupid, but I didn't know what to say really. So i decided on the obvious.

"Uh..um..uhhh..hi?" I stuttered. Wow nice going Annabelle, really real original.

The redhead let out a laugh, "hello, i'm Ron Weasely, nice to meet you." He introducted himself. "We've heard alot about you."

"Erm..hey, My names A-Annabelle Davis, it's great to meet you too." I once again stuttered, way to go loser! "I've heard loads about you as well."

"I'm Harry Potter," the boy with the eyes said. "Hermione never shuts up about you." He laughed as Hermione hit him in the arm.

"P-Pleasure t-to m-meet you." I stuttered for the third time, avoiding those god forsaking eyes. Three strikes you're out. Gosh, you're a moron. Harry gave me a small smile, as if to reasure me that it was alright.

I let out a small sigh. I really need to stop embarrassing myself. This is just a stupid boy I don't even know! Goodness who am i kidding? The boy is absolutly gorgeous. Oh, look at me! I'm being the exact girl i detest! You all know those girls, the ones who get all giddy and stupid around an attractive guy. Merlin! I turn to jelly just by looking into his eyes. The only difference between those girls and I? They do it to get attention, whereas i'm doing it because I have no bloody idea what's happeningto me. At least i'm not drooling at the very sight of him, i've seen that happen and let me just tell you, it isn't pretty.

"Lets get inside, Mum and Dad should be making lunch soon." Hermione suggested, breaking my thoughts once agian. The solution to this whole ordeal might be for me to stop spacing out so I don't stare or get to wraped in my thoughts.

"Sounds like a great idea, 'Mione, I can help unpack since i finished unpacking myself." I told her as she looked astonished. She knows i'm not organized and i'm a huge procrastinater. "I know I was pretty shocked myself," We both laughed.

"Sounds perfect!" She said excitedly, "We all can get to know each other a little better!"

I looked over to Ron who smiled at me which I gladly returned and I looked at Harry. My Breath caught for the second time today. I quickly looked away as we all followed Hermione into the house. Damn emerald green eyes, I thought, this is going tobe quite the long summer.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I like this one alot and it made me laugh so I hope i'm not the only one, haha. Please review!


	3. Fancy Me Being Myself

Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, but here chapter 3. :D

Enjoy & please, please, please review! :D

**I do not own Harry Potter. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Fancy Me Being Myself

The rest of the day went along wonderfully without anymore of my loony and embarrassing moments. I am totally and completely lying. I really hope you didn't believe me.  
I embarrassed myself at least fifty more times. Alright it wasn't quite that many, but it was alot and guess who it all involved? Don't know? Well let me tell you. HARRY  
EMERALD FREAKING EYES POTTER! I have never made a complete fool out of myself as I did today. Believe me that says alot because I actually make a fool out of myself  
often. I spilled juice on him and he had to change his pants, I triped and grabbed onto the nearest thing to me which just so happened to be Harry and brought him down  
with me, and I just couldn't stop stuttering whenever the conversation came my way. I can only imagine the giant blush on my face throughout this day. The worst or  
perhaps the best thing about all of this is that even time something happened he'd either laugh or smile at me. How is he not infuriated with me? I would be if the situation  
was reversed. Maybe that's saying a whole lot about me.

Hermione broke my train of thought with her clearing her throat. I looked at her and saw her staring at me as if to say 'what-the-bloody-hell-is-going-on-with-you?' I know  
these looks well because she always gives them to me. She cleared her throat once more.

"What Moine?" I asked clearly confused as to why she was staring at me.

"I was just saying how i wanted you to come with me so we could get your stuff if you were staying over tonight." She said in a very sneaky tone. She was good because she  
definitely had other motives for us going without the boys, not that they noticed they were too wrapped up in a conversation about some game called 'Quidditch' whatever  
what was.

"Yeah, sure" I said. Hermione told the boys what we were going and as i got up i stupidly gazed over to the other side of the room where they were and he smiled at me.  
I gave a quick smile back, the fast the encounter wad the less time I had to embarrass myself.

When Hermione and I finally left her house for mine I felt as though I could finally breathe and i could do whatever and not feel stupid. Hermione caught my arm and turned  
me around and just looked at me.

"What?" I asked somewhat annoyed. Why couldn't she just say what she wanted to instead of giving me these looks making me have to guess?

"I was just about to ask you the say question." She stated. I gave her a confused look as she continued.

"Why are you acting like a complete nutter whenever Harry so much as looks at you?" She asked me. Damn, she noticed. Gee, I thought I was covering up so well. Note the  
sarcastism.

I tried to play dumb. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I stated as i try to turn around, but she caught my arm once more.

"Oh, I think you do." She told me. "I've never seen you act that way around a boy before. It's almost like you've taken a fancy to him."

"Fancy him? Me? No way, I hardly k now the boy." I tried to convince her.

Hermione sighed. "I dunno. If it makes you feel better I think he's taken a fancy to you too. I mean in all the years I've known him, I've never see him smile that much in the  
matter of two hours." I smiled at the thought of a boy that gorgeous fancing me, but it simpley couldn't be true.

"Mione, boys like him don't fancy girls like me." I stated sadly.

"I dunno Belle," She started again. "I know Harry and I know how he is when he likes a girl and it would seem he is starting to like you. Even if you are acting completely mental."

I laughed at her comment. "So what you're really saying is stop acting like a nutter and start acting like the Annabelle you know and love." I smiled.

"I wouldn't say love," She smiled as I tried to look offended. We finally made it to my room without being side tracked any further. I graped my pillow, sleeping bag, some  
movies, and everything else Mione and I use during sleepovers, even though we have boys there now. I said goodnight to my parents and my little brother, Ben before heading  
back over to Hermione's house. Just before we opened her bedroom door she turned to me and said, "Annabelle, really just be yourself and he'll love you, probably more  
than I do." She winked at me as i sighed. She opened the door and went into the room and the boys were still talking. I took a deep breathe and sighed 'Here goes nothing'  
I thought.

* * *

Okay so please tell me what you think. If you love it, hate it, or anything just let me know please! :D

Harry will be in it more I promise!


End file.
